


The Cipher and The Spy, Part III

by Saradi



Series: The Cipher and the Spy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradi/pseuds/Saradi
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: The Cipher and the Spy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825405
Kudos: 4





	The Cipher and The Spy, Part III

I opened my eyes realizing that I was completely, comprehensively comfortable. Nothing hurt, nothing ached, in fact, I had a sense of well-being I hadn’t had in quite a while.

And I was alone.

Damn.

I rolled out of the extremely luxurious hotel bed and pulled on my pants. A quick check of the sitting room and the bathroom showed me that she was gone. No personal effects, the dishes from our dinner and drinks last night were gone, even the closet was empty. Hell, probably no fingerprints even. Except the ones all over me. I could still feel her touch.

I hadn’t even heard her go. She could have killed me and I wouldn’t have noticed.

Drugged? I did a quick scan. Nope.

“I suppose if total physical satisfaction was a drug…I was drugged.” I said out loud, to the empty room.

There was a carafe with fresh caf and all the fixings even the most discerning caf drinker might choose on the table with a plate of pastries. I poured a cup.

A message popped up in my holomail.

“Theron,

What a special night last night was. I want to thank you for your company. I hope we see each other again sometime.

Yours, Saradi “

Wait..what? She was part of an operation. I should see her in...I checked my chrono…about an hour. And Mine? Yes, please. Ok, Shan, she's just polite, let's not get carried away.

My comm beeped.

“Shan, where the fuck are you?” Hunter asked.

“I..uh…” I began.

“Shit, it doesn’t matter. Meet me at the Red Light District Crossroads Tavern. It looks like our defector has un-defected.”

My brain shifted into gear. You can’t just 'un-defect'. Not from the Empire. You can’t say “oh, whoops, I was going to leave my Homeland, taking all the excruciatingly secret secrets I know, but decided the oppression that was killing my soul was ok after all.” That meant that she hadn’t intended to defect at all. She was on some kind of a mission, her position in Imperial Intelligence cemented firmly.

It seems whomever vetted this op was missing a few pieces.

Funny, I ought to feel betrayed – used – but I didn't. There was no trading information, no favor for favor, no jockeying for position. Well, not that kind anyway. It was what it was.

Damn, but she was amazing. Entirely.

I better get going. I had a bad feeling about this. This was going to hurt, I just wasn't sure how.


End file.
